Report 863
Report #863 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: Wildechord Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Jun 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not like any of the solutions provided or believe they would be well received after the initial honeymoon period. Commune bards specifically have a 75/25 damage spread as a roleplay factor. While the season damage types may seem interesting, we think they would be tiresome and/or confusing and/or frustrating. Problem: The problem with WildeChord is that the cold portion of the skill (75%) is quite easily protected against with the amount of cold protection available and the lack of creatures with a cold susceptibility. Thus I propose a solution that allows for a change to the skill whilst still keeping in line with the theme of the Spiritsingers and adding a new depth and flavor to it also. Solution #1: Allow the ability of WildeChord to operate much like NatureRhythm with the damage types shifting with the seasons. I propose in Winter = 50%cold/50%divinus, Summer = 50%fire/50%divinus, Spring = 50%asphyx/50%divinus (I chose asphyxiation due to flowers/pollen being around) and Autumn 50%psychic/50%divinus (I chose psychic because of the Autumn portion of NatureRhythm which heals the mind). Solution #2: Allow the ability of WildeChord to operate much like NatureRhythm with the damage types shifting with the seasons. I propose in Winter = 75%cold/25%divinus, Summer = 75%fire/25%divinus, Spring = 75%asphyx/25%divinus (I chose asphyxiation due to flowers/pollen being around) and Autumn 75%psychic/25%divinus (I chose psychic because of the Autumn portion of NatureRhythm which heals the mind). Solution #3: Change the percentages of WildeChord to 50% Cold, 50% Divinus to bring it in line with the city bard guilds. Player Comments: ---on 6/8 @ 07:15 writes: This isn't necessary. 75 cold/25 divinus is already a solid build given it's partly divinus, one of the best damage types in the game. Just like report 725, I do not agree with the problem and think that the damage types are fine. If you're unhappy with wildechord, there is minorsecond. ---on 6/8 @ 20:01 writes: While I feel you on the cold damage, Solution 1 seems over the top. I do support Solution 2, though. I like easy parity. ---on 6/9 @ 00:25 writes: From a thematic POV my assumption had always been that the city Bards had 50/50 on their chord damages because more of their power came from the cosmic - i.e. the disparity was deliberate. Between that and feeling like solution 1 is overkill/too complex I'm not really in support of these options. ---on 6/9 @ 00:34 writes: The 75/25 thing has always struck me as intentional, along the same reasoning as Tacita, for the commune guilds. Solution 1 is overly complex and overly powerful in certain months. ---on 6/9 @ 00:35 writes: I'd also really like a 25% divinus attack. Even with resistances (or neutral) to the other 75%, so much of high-end bashing is -so weak- to Divinus that it's not a bad thing to use. ---on 6/9 @ 04:39 writes: I'm not against changing the types to something else, they were just a starting point and what seemed to fit in with those times of the year. Bashing something with a resistance to cold also isn't negated by Divinus susceptibility, sure it helps a little but it doesn't flat out bring it into line. Plus the guilds aren't full of high-end bashers, they're full of all round different types. ---on 6/9 @ 16:30 writes: This is probably off-topic, but Divinus and Excorable never really seemed like 'Cosmic Plane' type damages, but 'Cosmic' in that they are part of the makeup of the cosmis, coming from the lifestream (immanidivinus) and the anti-lifestream (Excoroperdito). I'm still pretty alright with the Serenwilde bard guild having a fairly strong tie with the Immanidivinus / Divinus damage. Besides that change, what typing change would be appropriate? ---on 6/10 @ 14:16 writes: Just as a note, Xenthos and Tacita have the right of it - it was deliberate that communes had a 75/25 spread. ---on 6/12 @ 00:47 writes: OPPOSED mainly out of precedent. We can do something about your cold damage when they're ready to do something about Ironchord's cutting. Sorry SS. ---on 6/12 @ 04:55 writes: Changed Solutions ---on 6/15 @ 22:06 writes: What did you change? It looks pretty similar to me. Unless it's the part where you're suggesting an attack with 75% psychic which sounds rather excessive for a bard spec. I'm just not sure that this is necessary at all. ---on 6/16 @ 00:13 writes: Like I said, I am not against changing the types, so there is poison, electric, blunt and cutting, which ever is deemed more fitting, and the % change was because 50% Divinus had negative feedback. If you've any other solution ideas, I'd like to hear them. ---on 6/16 @ 00:51 writes: I think these bard attack skills are just going to be the way they are. Some hit the jackpot and some were left hanging. Use its shortcomings in a future report to garner sympathy and hope the next area that comes out has angelic marshmallows (weak to excorable and cutting) and fire demons (weak to divinus and cold) ---on 6/17 @ 02:32 writes: Who told you about the Lighmallows and the Burners? Damnit we're going to have to scrap that whole area now. ---on 6/18 @ 08:27 writes: As above with some of the comments, I do not agree with the necessity of this change.